


Stress Relief

by Renegade_Reaper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), I dunno this was rage fueled, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), slight sub/dom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegade_Reaper/pseuds/Renegade_Reaper
Summary: Keith’s favorite pastime was definitely spreading Lance out underneath him and edging him until all Lance could do was beg and cry for release. Especially when Lance had done something to irritate him and knew what he was doing, but did it anyway for the reaction. Today was definitely one of the days when the Cuban was going to be tied to the bed and teased relentlessly.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my stupid professor who told me I can't write.
> 
> This is literally rage fueled. I'm angry so I wrote smut.

Keith’s favorite pastime was definitely spreading Lance out underneath him and edging him until all Lance could do was beg and cry for release. Especially when Lance had done something to irritate him and _knew_ what he was doing, but did it anyway for the reaction. Today was one of the days when the Cuban was going to be tied to the bed and teased relentlessly.

The thing was, Lance definitely knew what he was doing. Keith could see it the entire time that Lance glanced coyly over at him when he was flirting with someone at the bar or dancing very intimately with someone on the club dance floor.

“Really,” Keith tells him from the end of the bed. “You brought this on yourself.”

Lance was tied to the bed by his wrists, already painfully hard and dripping. Keith had been playing endlessly - his nipples were red, his neck was marked up, there was a vibrator shoved so far up his ass that he couldn’t tell where it began and where it ended. Only that it felt _so good_ that it hurt.

His tormentor looked hardly ruffled; his hair was tied back and his clothes were still very much on. The only thing that gave him away was the obvious tent in Keith’s pants.

“ _Keith,_ ” Lance begs, the word breaking off into a whine when Keith ups the speed of the vibrator with a smirk. “Please, please…”

“Please what?” The Korean grins. “It looks like you’re already enjoying yourself there.”

His back arches up off the bed, his legs kicking out as pleasure build and builds and builds - only to be ripped away by the cockring secured firmly on his swollen dick. Lance was dying. He wanted so, so badly to come, to be free of the hot pressure burning in his belly.

“I’ll be good,” He babbles. “I promise I’ll s-so good for you… _ah_ , Keith, I need you, _please!_ ”

The Korean glances down at his phone, considering. “Well,” He hums. “I do have an early class tomorrow. I suppose I could use a little relaxing before bed.”

Lance watches eagerly as Keith pulls his clothes off and drops them aside. The vibrator goes still with the click of a button and he whines from the loss of sensation. He doesn’t have much time to focus on it before It’s eased out, set aside to be dealt with later.

Keith looms over him, stroking his own cock languidly and watching Lance with a smug, blissful expression. Lance tugs in his restraints, spreading his legs as wide as they can go.

“So greedy,” The Korean murmurs, smearing his thumb over the tip of Lance’s cock and licking the precome off with the dart of his tongue. “Are you ready for me, baby?”

“Yes,” The Cuban breathes, nodding. “Yes, yes, _please_.”

He should’ve known that even with his mercy granted, Keith would take his own sweet time. The slow burn of Keith pushing in is tamped down by the wonderful feeling of the cockring being removed. Lance keens, bucking up into him, only to have his hips pressed down into the mattress again.

“Behave.” Keith growls, pulling out and slowly, slowly pushing back in. It’s just enough to keep pushing him right toward the edge, but nowhere near enough to actually give him release. Lance makes a whiny, breathy noise of protest, doing his damndest to try and increase Keith’s pace. But the Korean is more than content to take his time, languidly rolling his hips and drawing punched out noises from Lance every time.

“Gonna come for me, baby?” He coos when he decides Lance has had enough, stopping dead and pumping Lance’s cock achingly slow. The Cuban mewls some form of his name, chest heaving, and rocks up desperately, chasing friction.

Keith grins. Lance is still for a moment, staring up at him with a mute fascination, before Keith starts to move again. The pace is brutal, and it rips the orgasm from Lance before he even has time to do anything but arch into the touch and shout his bliss to the ceiling, his world going white.

When he wakes from what must’ve been a five minute blackout, Keith has untied him and is lounging against the pillows, cock still fully erect. He fixes Lance with a glittering, predatory look.

“What?” He asks the Cuban. “You think you’re done? Come over here and finish what you started.”

Oh yeah, Keith thinks, as Lance shuffles over to lay between his thighs obediently. This was definitely one of his favorite things to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to hear more about the professor who thinks I can't write? Come yell at me on tumblr @renywrites to find out.
> 
> Also I'm sorry this is sucky. I usually do better than this.


End file.
